A Predicament Called Captaincy
by Kay Ross
Summary: Rukia closed her eyes for just a moment to let everything that was happening settle in. 'I'm going to be captain? But I'm not even a seated officer yet! I am so going to screw this up. So help me god.' she thought to herself. The Fifth squad is presented with a brand new leader. We can only hope she won't end up like the last one... or will she? IchiRuki every now and then.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. :) I hope you guys enjoy this one. This is re-written version of "Kuchiki Rukia Taichou" which was pretty good but went crappy. :( Enjoy!**

**I changed a LOT.**

* * *

Rukia woke with a gasp. She had another nightmare.

She sat up and tried to calm herself. She took in her surroundings, her room was tidy and traditional Japanese, Sode no Shirayuki was leaning on the wall adjacent to her futon. Familiarity comforted her.

_In. Out. Breathe, Rukia._ She calmed herself once more.

She closed her eyes and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"You're not a child." She told herself. "Nightmares shouldn't bother you."

Another deep breath.

*Bump*

_What was that?_

A sudden noise caught her attention, though. It came from the outside. She quickly got to her feet and held her sword ready. She could hear steps getting closer.

_It's three in the morning, who would be snooping around?_

It was getting closer and closer. She positioned herself behind the sliding door, sword ready for the intruder.

It slid open and–

"Bakudo # 1: Sai!" The figured dropped to the ground as Rukia binded him, her sword poised.

"Rukia! What the hell! It's me, baka!"

"…oh. Renji?" And indeed it was. His hair was down and he was holding a tray that had soup, attached to it was a note that read **'In case you woke up from a nightmare again. I know you don't fancy cooking in the morning, and who isn't hungry at this hour?'**

Rukia stared at the situation for assessment.

*BANG*

"OUCH! What the hell was that for!" Renji cursed at the new bulge forming at his head thanks to Rukia's foot.

"BAKA! What the hell were you thinking?! Sneaking around on me at this time of the morning, did you expect me to just happily invite guests into my quarters?!"

"Can you please un-bind me, woman? Here I am, trying to get you soup and all you do is pounce at me with murderous intent! What happened to your _amazing_ reiatsu sensing skills!?" He whined.

Rukia's face blanked out like she had completely forgotten she had those skills. That's what happens when you're too preoccupied. She sighed as she lifted the binding spell.

"What brings you here, anyway?" She picked up the container (thank god he used one of those plastic containers with lids that Renji had stolen from Ichigo's house) and checked the soup out. "Nice, chicken. I doubt you cooked this." She smirked.

Renji had sat down Indian-style on the floor.

"Had a feeling you'd have another fit. I still remember yesterday night when you showed up at my doorstep and practically woke up the entire sixth division with how loud you knocked on my door. Then you just ate my food and left. You're welcome. " He scowled jokingly.

"Sorry about that… I _have _been developing an appetite. God knows why." Rukia rolled her eyes. "Thanks for coming, though."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all flattered that I'm the only confidant you've trusted with this whole weird nightmares issue, but I'm honestly surprised Ichigo wasn't the first you'd tell." Renji crossed his arms.

"He worries too much. He likes to take everyone's problems and put it on his shoulders, you know him."

"Yeah, you can say that again." He leaned against the wall. "Have the dreams been getting better?"

"Not really, no. Almost the same every night, you know? Except it's like it's slowly getting worse. Like something's breaking free." She sighed, it was troubling to think of, but how else are they going to figure out what it means? It's too consistent to be just random nightmares.

"Well, have I got news for you. You're up for Karakura the next day. It's the 13th division up for rounds duty up in the real world and, naturally, Ukitake-taichou thinks you're the best for the job. He had some troubles getting your brother to approve, but taichou eventually caved."

Rukia's eyes brightened. "Finally. Something to do. Maybe all this nothing-to-do's the cause of my night troubles. I mean, it did start when I stopped training." She theorized.

"Maybe." Renji kept silent in thought. "But I still say we ask someone about it. Unohana-taichou, maybe? It's getting pretty troubling."

"It'll pass," she made a swatting motion with her hand. "Everything does." She her gaze land on Sode no Shirayuki.

It really was a beautiful sight, even in its sealed form.

"Well, I hope so. I'll be off." Renji cut her train of thought. "Get back to sleep, shorty."

That earned him a well-placed kick to the shin.

"What the f-! Okay seriously _what_ is wrong with you, woman?! Can't take a joke?!" He was red with pain. Or was that annoyance?

"Well, shorty's looking down on you now." She gave him a smug face. "Really, though. Thanks for coming."

"No prob." Renji gave her a wave and grin while he got up, examining his shin.

For a small person, that girl can _kick._

* * *

"You will pack your necessities and use the First Division's Senkai Gate." Ukitake had briefed her on her mission to the real world. Renji had already mentioned it two days ago when he had crashed, but it was best to be sure of the details.

"Already prepared, taichou."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be well-informed of this." He gave curious smile.

"Hai, Renji had been nearby while you were convincing Nii-sama to allow me. You must have been really persistent."

Ukitake smiled. "Harder than a horde of hollows."

Rukia shared a laugh with him. "Shall I be going then?" She stood.

"I suppose. Goodluck, this shouldn't be too hard, yes?"

"Hai, taichou." She bowed and made her way to the door.

"Oh, and Rukia? One last thing..."

"Hai, taichou?"

"Show off a bit. Impress us." He smiled while tilting his head towards the vice-captain's badge that had been just sitting there, collecting dust over the years.

Suddenly, she was more nervous about this mission than she should have been.

"Hai, taichou." She said with conviction. "I will not disappoint."

Rukia made her way out of the office with a head full of annoying thoughts. Episodes of everything-at-once-in-your-head tended to give her headaches.

She walked past the courtyard of the division's main building and noted how pretty the cherry blossoms looked.

Glad you could still fit in scenery appreciation in there. Teehee.

"So, how'd it go?"

*SMACK*

Rukia's reflexes got the better of her and she ended up instantly sending a fist to the source of the voice from behind her.

"OUCH. Goddamnit it Rukia, you're doing this on purpose aren't you?!" Renji tended to a bleeding nose.

"Renji, baka! You have _got_ to stop sneaking up on me." Her eye brow twitched. "Meh, you had that one coming for you."

"Whatever, man. You're like some psycho war freak, I swear." He mumbled to himself.

Rukia shot him a You-Are-Asking-For-Another-Hit look. Renji quickly raised his arms in surrender. "No more pain, no more pain!"

"Anyways, it went like you said. Although taichou would rather fight a horde of hollows than deal with Nii-sama." She laughed. But suddenly got seriously. "He also told me to... impress them."

Renji gave a curious look. "Them?"

"Yeah. While motioning to the fukutaichou's badge."

Realization dawned on Renji. "Maybe that's why the convincing took so long with your brother..."

"You think they're considering it?" She knit her brows.

"What? Promoting you? Hell, Rukia. I bet they have for forever. I mean dude you're way over qualified! It's just taichou that's keeping you safe in the box, but now even he thinks you can do it, so what the hell, right?"

Rukia sighed. "I don't feel too good about it, Renji. I don't like to disappoint."

Renji patted her back. "Nobody does. And trust me, I've fought with you. You won't. Not even close."

"I hope." Rukia was lost in thought again. They continued to walk out of the main building and towards the quarters so she could pick her things up.

"Well, get going!" Renji pulled her out of it. "You have a board of judges to impress. Looking forward to working with you, Kuchiki Rukia-Fukutaichou." He grinned before flashing away to God knows where.

"Kuchiki Rukia Fukutaichou..." She repeated to herself. "Takes some getting used to."

Rukia didn't take too long fetching the things she needed. The members of the 12th division who would be opening the gate were already gathered at the first division grounds, waiting on Rukia so that they could commence the transport. Ukitake was there to send her off, and even Byakuya made an appearance, although little conversation was carried. At least he bothered to show.

"Goodluck, Rukia." Ukitake waved her off with a smile of expectation.

"Arigato. Goodbye, taichou, Nii-sama." She bowed to her father figure and her brother respectively.

Renji couldn't make it because her brother had left him some work to finish off, but at least he had bothered to re-assure her before she'd left.

Soon, the hell butterfly that would accompany her through the Senkaimon had perched softly on her shoulders, signaling that it was time for her to go.

And the timing couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

"Goodamnit! The hell do you want?!" Ichigo yelled as he sent a wave of Getsuga Tenshou towards his opponent. All this time, he had thought the Arrancar were extinct. He was humanoid, blue hair. He wasn't dressed in the white that most Arrancars were. His robes were dark shades of blacks and reds, almost like Ichigo's bankai suit. He called himself Tallengaher.

It was a battle in the sky.

"Oh, you know. Avenging a brother." Tallengaher swiftly flicked the wave away. He didn't come alone, a party of menos were there to back him up. This guy was handful.

"I didn't," Ichigo lunged. "even," and parried, "know," and blocked, "you guys had siblings." He growled as he blocked Tallengaher's blade which came a little too close to his neck for comfort.

"TallengaherArruruerie, brother to Aaroniero. I was hoping to see that self-pitying sorry excuse of a woman here. I'd like to kill her myself, being the bitch who killed my brother."

Ichigo's eyes glowed blue. "That's a fucking mouthful of a name. Can't I just call you Tally? Well, Tally, you're going to die if you keep talking about Rukia like that." He shunpoed right in front of 'Tally' and swung his giant cleaver down. Tally was fast, though.

"You're slow, Kurosaki. Also, I don't appreciate the nickname. But I do find your endearment for the girl rather adorable. Pity you both die." He was _really _fast. He disappeared and reappeared at Ichigo's side, his finger tips barely inches away from Ichigo's skull, and were ready to fire a concentrated blast of cero.

Thankfully, even the most skilled in techniques of shinigami could be saved be the simple act of ducking.

Ichigo couldn't duck forever, though. The menos that had come to join the party were lunging at him from all directions. It seems Tallengaher had been keeping them at bay to make his speech. Hassle.

He made a wide Getsuga Tenshou, and the arc of blue energy swept a number away. Ichigo could see faraway flashes of light and hollows slowly disintegrated. Ishida had crashed the party, to his relief.

Joint efforts weren't enough, though. The hollows kept coming, and his lack of focus led him from one inconvenient position to the other. Tallengaher had made an appearance just when Ichigo was least focused, and he found himself too busy chopping off hollow limbs when Tallengaher had once again pointed for a cero.

It was too late when Ichigo saw him in the periphery, the firey red glow was already concentrating at Tallengaher's finger's when-

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokourou!" Tallengaher's arms were immediately pinned to his back, and six rods of light were imapling him.

_That_ voice was particularly pleasing for Ichigo to hear. Rukia literally just came out of the sky at the exact right moment, like she always does. "IDIOT!" Yet, she still managed to hit him in the head. But there was little time for bickering.

"I'll clean up the mess around us, you take him out." She shunpoed away in an instant, joining Ishida's fight against the menos around them.

_Well, now I can prioritize this son of a bitch._ Ichigo fumed. But his confidence faltered when he saw Rukia's binds crack under Tallengaher's resisting.

"I will NOT be bound by petty shinigami spells. Let me at her!" He raged and rushed at Rukia at a distance, ignoring Ichigo. But Ichigo, being Ichigo, rushed in between them to keep her from harm. "THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT, KUROSAKI. OUT OF THE WAY." Tallengaher made his way around him and blasted some random ceros.

"No, go through me first." Tallengaher had already disappeared and reappeared farther away, though. He was _fast._

_Goddamnit. There's only one way I can keep up.._

Ichigo stopped pursuing Tallengaher, and the latter seems to have noticed. And disappeared.

"I'm going to kill you. I don't care where you disappear to." The orange-haired shinigami stated calmly while his reiatsu glowed black around him. "BAN-"

Too late.

There was a hand through his chest. "You take too long to initiate Bankai. Had you done it earlier, you would have outmatched me in speed." Tallengaher was behind him, sticking his arm through.

"ICHIGO!" He heard Rukia's distant voice.

"Ugh... N-nggh." Ichigo was coughing out blood. _Fuck, I'm not going down like this. I am NOT._

"Don't bother talking. That's how I got you. You shinigami talk too much. So easy to come up from behind during your speeches." Tallengaher grinned. "Now, for the bitch."

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo could see Rukia rush to him as he fell down. She was in panic.

_NO! NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME. DON'T COME NEAR HIM, RUKIA._ He wanted to scream.

The substitue shinigami's vision was fading, however, he was conscious long enough to see Rukia stop screaming and enter a state of calm. Silence. Stillness. Her worst form of rage.

He was also conscious long enough to see her coat the entire area in a layer of cold, hard ice and whisper...

"Ban..." It was so soft, like a lullaby.

"...kai."

* * *

First one up. Haha.


	2. Oh, Captaincy

**Chapter 2. :)**

* * *

"RUKIA" Ichigo sat up from his slumber, which he immediately regretted due to the stabbing pain at his chest. "Ouch. Goddamnit."

"Kurosaki-san, please be still." He looked around. He was in a fourth division ward, being tended by Kotetsu Isane. "You're not well."

_No shit, I have a hole though my chest._ "Where's Rukia? Is she alright?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san is at the Soutaichou's office. There were matters they wanted to discuss with her. She's alright."

He was able to breathe relaxed once hearing that Rukia was doing okay. "Ishida? He was there during the attack."

"Ah, the Quincy wasn't harmed in any major way, but I heard from him that Kuchiki-san had almost killed him during the fight." Isane observed the bandages on Ichigo's chest, noting that they would need to be changed soon.

"Wait... what? How did Rukia-" Then he remembered.

The arm through his chest. Rukia's rage. Then.

_"Ban... kai."_

He shook his head to clear his mind.

She hadn't even told him she was training for Bankai, he was sure he could have helped. He didn't like it when things were kept from him.

"The report came in pretty shocking." Isane started while arranging medication for Ichigo on his table. "We all knew Kuchiki-san was strong, but not _that_ strong."

"I want to see her."

Isane shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kurosakin-san. Kuchiki-taichou had given specific orders that you be kept here."

He scoffed. "I bet he doesn't want me running around Soul Society again." He laid back down. "When can I leave?"

"When you are recovered."

"From a gaping hole in my chest? Whoop-dee-doo, that must be soon." He managed to smirk.

The 4th divison vice captain managed a smile. "I'm sure Kuchiki-san would come by for a visit, so no need to rush."

"Yeah," He wondered what was happening to Rukia in the soutaichou's office. "I'm sure she will."

x

In Yamamoto's office, the captains were in two lines facing each other, at the far end, center, was the Captain-Commander. And beside him was a very confused looking Kuchiki Rukia.

"The Fifth Division is in shambles." The old man started. "It has no leader, it has no belief in itself, its vice-captain is recovering from a tragic betrayal,"

I swear, they could all feel the temperature drop a few degrees at the mention of the 5th's vice-captain.

"And it is in need of a new light."

"We could all see that, every division is offering its help to build up the 3rd, 5th and 9th." Hitsugaya said.

"Yes, we know. But we need leaders."

They were silent.

Yamamoto started, "Kyouraku-taichou and Soi Fon-taichou have suggested something that I have considered, though of course, I must have your opinion on this. Kyouraku, would you care to explain?" He motioned for Shunsui to come forward. He did so with that same, laid-back smirk and eyes that somehow darted to Byakuya.

"Well, I was taking a stroll around Seretei. When I passed by the 2nd squad, I saw Soi Fon taichou dispatching units to the real world, I was bored so I wanted to help and well, when we got there, there were no hollows, except for one that was dying. It was Arrancar, actually."

Komamura interjected. "But I thought they were-"

"Extinct?" Shunsui finished. "So did we, but that's not the matter at hand at the moment. You see, aside from that we also found an Unconscious Shinigami representative and a certain Kuchiki Rukia..."

Byakuya stiffened.

"In Bankai that is."

All the gazes were shifted from Kyouraku to Rukia. Some surprised, some expectant.

"This was sudden and maybe even a bit brash, but I find it reasonable. She has passed the requirements, don't you think?" Kyouraku grinned.

"What are you getting at?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"We vouch for Kuchiki Rukia to be appointed captain of the 5th squad." Soi Fon stated plainly, not bothering with all the jibber-jabber that Kyouraku had.

_Wait... what the... what?_ Rukia's thoughts started hounding her.

"A-ano... Soi Fon-taichou, that's awfully humbling but there must be some mistake..." Rukia trailed. Byakuya's gaze was hard on Soi Fon.

"Mistake? I think not. I find you perfectly capable, well-rounded. You defeated an arrancar once before, and your weapons were merely your Shikai and iron will. To be faced by an enemy that disguised itself as the man you looked up to and idolized? That must have been quite a challenge."

Rukia remembered that fight crystal clear. It was more than _quite a challenge._

"Don't you think it would be more suitable to place her in a lower ranking seat before this one?" Byakuya argued, as they all expected.

"Kuchiki-san has gone through much more than any of those lower officers, don't you think?" Kyouraku supplemented. "Her role against Aizen was invaluable. A weight heavier than she should have been carrying was placed on her shoulders, and she managed with grace in my opinion."

"But I think that the Fifth needs experience by its side... maybe even my vice-captain, Abarai could-"

"Kuchiki-taichou," Yamamoto interjected. The crowd's mumbling died down. "we can all see that you are merely trying to protect your sister."

He was silent.

"Yes, experience is always good. But the 5th is a healing squad. They need to rebuild. To grow once more. They need strength of character, and I believe Kuchiki-san has more than plenty of that. Ukitake-taichou has spoken highly about her work relations, she is capable in swordplay, kido and hakudo. She has acheived bankai. Experience is the only issue. But I think that such a big role in the fight against Aizen is experience enough. But of course, we have to vote on this."

It now seemed clear to them that the purpose of this meeting was the voting on who agreed and disagreed.

"Let us not waste anymore time," Yamamoto tapped his cane on the floor. "All those who agree, raise their hands."

Rukia closed her eyes for just a moment to let everything that was happening settle in. _I'm going to be captain? But I'm not even a seated officer yet! I am _so_ going to screw this up. So help me god._

"Twelve. That's majority, only thing left is for you to agree to it, Kuchiki-san." Yamamoto looked at her expectantly.

She had opened her eyes and was surprised too see that Kurotsuchi Mayuri was the only one who had not raised his hand.

_Nii-sama... voted a yes?_

Her eyes fell on him. He had given her a small nod that seemed to have said so many things.

_'I'm sorry for holding you back.' 'Do not disappoint.'_

She took a deep breathe. This mean responsibilities. More dangers. More stressors. Less time in the real world. Being taken off of the Karakura assignment.

But it was also a chance for her to pick up a falling division, build from the ruins of a treacherous leader.

"I..." She composed herself. "I accept."

"Very well." Yamamoto tapped his cane on the floor. Two servants carrying a different kind of Captain's haori each entered the room. "We already made a Haori for you. You may pick between the sleeved one or the unlseeved one."

Rukia's eyes settled on her brother, he had the unsleeved one.

"Unsleeved, please."

The servant holding the unsleeved haori approached her and unfolded it, handing it over to her. She took it carefully and studied it in her hands.

"Well, put it on." Kyouraku urged.

She slid it on carefully, afraid of wrinkling it. It was much more comfortable than she had thought. She smiled, it was so... cottony soft.

There was applause in the room. Rukia still couldn't believe it.

"The proper rites will be done in time. This has been an incredibly rushed decision... but the 5th division needs its leader. The 3rd and 9th will be filled in soon, and we hope that recovery takes place as quickly as possibly." The Soutaichou looked at all the captains, including the new one, in the room. "Captains, you are dismissed.

They all bowed in respects, and exited the room.

There were congratulations and handshakes from every corner for Rukia. Oh, happy day indeed.

"I'm proud of you." Said the familiar voice of Ukitake.

"Taichou... I don't know what to say." She stuttered out.

"I don't think that title's necessary anymore," He laughed. "I say you deserved it. Overkill, Rukia. I asked for vice-captain, you gave me captain." He patted her back. "I'll be seeing you around in meetings then, yes?" He smiled before he left. "Take care."

"Hai. Arigato."

"Rukia..." The voice came from behind, she turned in slight surprise.

"Oh... Nii-sama."

"Do well." He gave a small nod once again. These things were rare when it came to Byakuya.

"Hai."

"I trust that you will manage smoothly. Should there be any problems, the 6th division is at close proximity to the 5th."

She smiled. "Arigato." Any reassurance from Kuchiki Byakuya was something to feel good about.

She quickly made her way to the 4th Division. She wasn't able to visit Ichigo and see how he was. She almost felt about forgetting his state during the meeting, the news was just too much to process.

She found the door to Ichigo's room and immediately made an entrance.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo was reading some mortal magazine while leaning on his bed. He still had bandages and was pretty pale, but he looked like he'd live.

"Oi... Rukia. About time you showed u-" He stopped when he noticed her new piece of clothing.

_White coat, identical to Byakuya's... Dayuuum._

"...wait you're a captain now?"

* * *

**Aaand look out for more 3**


	3. Division: Reborn

**Chapter Tres~**

* * *

This certainly wasn't something Rukia expected to be doing so much. Sure, she knew captains had paper work. But paperwork to this extent? I think not. There was a soft knock on her door that came with a petite voice.

"Taichou?" Hinamori slid the door open and came inside the office. "Good morning!" She smiled. Mornings were pleasant, Hinamori never ceased to bring the cheer.

"Good morning to you as well, Hinamori-san. And haven't I insisted it wasn't necessary to call me taichou?" She curtly replied while she signed her name on another document about another problem that meant God knows what to her division. "And tell me honestly, does this ever end?" She sighed as she motioned to the stack of papers they had to go through.

"They don't, unfortunately." Hinamori manage to roll her eyes. "I have no idea how Hitsugaya-kun manages to keep up, it doesn't help that Matsumoto-san isn't exactly the most hard-working when it comes to office work, either."

"And for that, I am endlessly thankful to have you as vice captain." Rukia laughed.

Hinamori chuckled. "Nanao-san would still be the number one catch. Err- I hate to be a bummer but I've brought a long with me another bunch of papers. Mostly from the 12th Division, reports on fluctuations at the protective sphere around Seretei, and a few anomalities in the Dangai; they also seem to have lost a test subject who had claimed that they were trying to castrate him with crab pincers, but I suppose these reports are mostly out of formality."

"Isn't everything out of formality?" Rukia knitted her brows, giving a death glare at the knew stack of papers she was up against. "Hinamori-san, how's the division?"

Hinamori visibly perked up at the inquisition. "Much better, I think. They're starting to pick themselves up again, I suppose having a new head to look up to really does make a huge change!"

Rukia felt excitement and anxiousness. She couldn't screw this up. She couldn't just be a figure head, she had to be a leader. "I think it's about time we catch up on all the training we've lost." She pulled out a piece of paper she had in her drawer. "I drafted this plan some time ago... the whole rush of captaincy got into my head, I suppose." She handed it over to Hinamori.

Hinamori took her time to study it. "This... this is great, Kuchiki-san! Really! I think team building is a really good place to start." She looked excited.

"The concept is simple..." Rukia started. "We create squadrons of fifty. They will be with each other for an entire year. They may attend to their duties individually, but during training, drills and large-scale assignments, they will be together. They will also be relocated to the same barracks. The next year, they rotate again. I'm hoping this makes significant bonds in our division. There will be unit leaders, of course. And they themselves need to bond with each other so that each squad can have leaders that coordinate with each other effectively." Rukia took back the paper, as if to review her note card during a presentation.

"We will have training session, although I'm not sure how to schedule them yet. We should have separate ones for Hakuda, Hoho, Kido and Zanjutsu. They should also have time to reflect on their Zanpakutou. I think, however, that this training scheme of ours would be time-consuming, though. The shinigami have other duties to attend to as well." Rukia contemplated to herself how she would get through the schedule problem.

"Well... maybe we can carry it over a period of two weeks at a time?" Hinamori suggested. "Every Tuesday of week 1 for Zanjutsu Thursday of week 1 for Hoho; Tuesday of week 2 for Kido and Thursday of week 2 for Hakuda. The reflection could be done for a brief period of time every Saturday morning before we go about our duties, it would never hurt to be in touch with our Zanpakuto"

Rukia was starting to like having Hinamori as her vice-captain more and more.

They exchanged a few words on the topic, tossing ideas and suggestions, reveling in a new-found hope while going through stacks of paperwork, which reminded Hinamori of another spot to fill.

"We have no third seat, Kuchiki-san. The paper work would be much lighter if we had one." Must. Get. Third Seat. Soon.

"Hinamori san... are we allowed to have Shinigami representatives as officers?"

* * *

"Wait, what?! It STILL comes with paperwork? It's like I graduate highschool, kill fucking Aizen, and I STILL have homework to do!" Ichigo's vein throbbed.

Recap on what we've missed: Basically, Rukia wanted Ichigo to become the 3rd seat, so she went over to where he was staying in Soul Society and told him. Ichigo, not knowing what he was getting into, and as compulsive as ever (and maybe cause he couldn't say no), said yes. He found himself in the 5th division office, knocking things over.

Now, he is bitching. Why? Because it has paper work. Hinamori is at the sideline, debating on whether or not it's a good idea to intervene of there's a brawl. Let us return to the story.

"IDIOT. Do you have to whine all the time?!" Rukia had placed a good knuckle on Ichigo's head.

"OUCH! You are STILL a war freak I swear to God!" He growled as he was about to retaliate.

"**Ahem.**" It seems that Hinamori had opted to intervene after all. "Yes, Kurosaki-san. There is paperwork. But we're making yours more specified, it would be reports on the real world. You won't have to move from here to there, you can stay with your family, given that after ever two weeks, you are able to submit completed reports to the courier who will be fetching them from you and delivering it to us."

"I suppose you guys do need some source person for information on Karakura." He said with a huff to Rukia.

"Oh! And don't forget to send me back the odd box that contains juice from your world!" Rukia reminded, excited.

"You are a tetra-pack junkie." He rolled his eyes. "Do I also send you Chappy stuffed bunnies and lip-gloss?" He asked, amused.

Rukia only gave a small 'hump' and crossed her arms, trying to hide the light shade of red that stained her face.

She wanted the Chappy.

She_ did._

Hinamori shook her head, amused at the light bickering. The 5th division was going to be much, much livelier, that was for sure.

"Okay, I gotta admit, I'd much rather take this than that offer they made me in the 12th. Apparently there are so many things mixed up in my reiatsu, I'm like a power cocktail or something. I am _so_ not up for being probed and tested and shit."

"No one is, you moron." Rukia gave him a 'duh' look. "And you make it sound like it's a bad offer!"

"You're my boss, how is it not?"

"I swear to God I'm going to-"

"SOOOOOOO" Bless you, Hinamori the Peacemaker. "Since Kurosaki-san is in the living world most of the time, who will facilitate our Zanjutsu training? Kuchiki-san, you already agreed to help me with overseeing the Kido trainings, you can't possibly spread yourself too thin and help in Zanjutsu and the others as well."

Rukia paused to think.

"What about Toshiro? The kid's pretty good." Ichigo suggested. A slight smile played on Rukia's lips.

"Hitsugaya-kun is busy, I think." Hinamori pouted "And he's from a different division! It would be a hassle for him."

"It's just once every two weeks, Hinamori-san" Rukia supplemented "I'm sure that isn't much to spare."

"Yes, but with captaincy and all..."

"Oh please, you ask him! He'll never turn _you_ down." Ichigo smirked.

"Hmm... maybe. I guess we could." Hinamori furrowed her brows in thought. Would he?

"Well.. maybe facilitators could be rotated every once in a while if we really can't find a permanent one?" Rukia suggested. "I really want to get this program started, maybe by this week since it seems we've been successful in filling in squadrons of fifty."

"Maybe I could help?" Ichigo butted in. "Me and Renji, incase Toshiro isn't available just yet. We could fill in for Zanjutsu, I'm sure he's capable enough."

"Hmm... you aren't all that useless after all." She said flatly.

And, in almost an instant, there was bar-worthy brawling in the 5th division's offices.

* * *

The sun shone softly over the 5th division's training fields. It couldn't cater to the entire division, the squadrons had to be divided and trained at different times of the day, the first group was lucky to have the morning slot that didn't have a blazing sun. Hinamori and Rukia were there to oversee the first training session. Hitsugaya agreed, but was unavailable at the moment.

"Right!" Renji shouted at the top of his voice, Ichigo behind him. "Welcome to the new and improved training system of the 5th division. This was something thought out by your new captain, Kuchiki Rukia Taichou, and if this is successful here, it will adopted to all divisions. So don't let us down!"

"Hai!" The crowd cheered in unison.

"This is the Tuesday of week 1!" He yelled. "This means, we train Zanjutsu. Swordplay. Now, listen. It was never just hack and slash, unless you're someone with Zaraki taichou's big-ass reiatsu, it's technique. It's skill. It's proper posture." He walked around and looked at the crowd. "There are some lucky bastards out there who make it without extensive training, like this idiot!" He pointed to Ichigo, who just gave a death glare. "But there is nothing to lose in training!" He saw some heads nod in agreement to him. The crowd was stagnant for so long, it was exciting to have something to do at last.

"I know you've all had Zanjutsu training in the academy, but we've grown accustomed to the hack and slash of careless fighting. This will need training and maintenance, but it will yield much better results!"

"Renji, I swear to god you're like my father giving me a sermon. Shut up and show them something already!" Ichigo nudged him from behind.

"Baka, shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

"Yeah... starting a protest." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Renji smiked. "Shinigami! We'll give you a little demonstration... me versus Ichigo!"

They cheered.

"Wh-what?! That was uncalled for!"

"Scared, pussy?" He grinned.

"Game _on__, _Renji!" Ichigo started to take Zangetsu out from his back when...

"Wait!" Someone from the crowd started. "I want to see the new captain fight! Maybe against the new third seat, too!"

He saw the crowd nod to this statement, and saw Rukia vigorously shaking her head, and waving her arms saying: _NO, YOU MORON, NO!_

But... the crowded needed the motivation. He pulled Zangetsu out and nodded at Renji, who, in understanding, stepped back, and pointed it at Rukia.

"_Taichou_..." Ichigo smirked. "I challenge you."

* * *

**Ahihihi!**


End file.
